For tomorrow?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A look at what Section D may be up to on Remembrance Sunday.


Disclaimer I don't own Spooks. All copyright belongs to Kudos productions and BBC. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

Lest we forget

"The RPS are in place." Lucas stated as he walked around the Cenotaph. Beth nodded as she worked her way through the crowd. Listening intently she heard Erin confirm that Erin and Adam were with the Royal contingent as the preparations for the centenary of WW1 entered the last stages. Beth smiled slightly as she saw Dimitri in full uniform preparing to march.

"Beth, Zoe can you see Zaf and Ros?" Ruth tapped her earpiece as she spoke.

"I'm a little busy." Ros stated as she rounded the pillar. She knew there was no way anything could go wrong. The world were watching London, which meant that the world would be watching them. She shoved her hand in her pocket, curling her fingers around a taser. Harry spoke calmly as she watched her target climb into the back of a black Saab. Swearing she asked Ruth to run the number plate. If she was right, if she had seen who she thought she had then they had to be stopped.

Xxxxxxx

"At lease the rain has held off." Malcolm stared as he stared at the computer screen. The high resolution image from central London filling his screen, a digital map showed where the team were.

"Everyone in place." Harry stated rather than asked. Ruth nodded. "Zaf and Calum are with the Commonwealth dignitaries. Ros is. Busy."

"Catherine is in the People's March." Tariq frowned. "Dimitri, Alec and Will are marching with their former regiments."

Harry frowned. The Cenotaph was always a logistical headache with security forces from the UK, Australia and the African nations all having to play nicely. He ran a hand over his face as Ros could be heard through the comms. "Are you sure?"

"No. I thought I'd leave my post on a whim." Ros kept her voice low, avoiding reporters from Sky News and the BBC. "It's him. I don't know why Jools is here though."

"Paying respects?" Malcolm asked.

"He doesn't know how." Ros answered as she headed back to her post. The crowds fell silent as the two minutes silence began.

Xxxxxxxx

"Thought I'd find you here." Ros stared at the monument in the bowels of Thames House. Lucas approached her as he spoke.

"And you did."

"The op was a success."

"Yeah."

"Ros."

"Colin, Connie, Ben, Jo. All died on my watch." She frowned. "Not one person has mentioned them today. I never knew Danny or Fiona or Helen for that matter. But their names are here. MI-5 domestic counter terrorism. Died horrific deaths and not one of those people that marched today will have thought of them." Lucas rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You do, I do. Helen was full of life. Youngest on the team at the time. A whirlwind of blonde hair and pink nails. Danny always had a unique way of looking at things. Wish I'd been here to say goodbye to them." Lucas sighed. "I know Malcolm thinks of Jo and Colin. Adam is never going to forget Fiona. People remember them."

Ros leaned back against him, letting his arms wrap around her. She thought of the day Lucas had literally landed in her life. "We met on Remembrance Sunday."

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah."

"The day I came back from Russia. The day Adam." She paused. "Well that I thought he had."

"I know." Lucas paused. "Ros, just because the names are on a glass wall down here and not in stone out in the square doesn't mean anything. We knew them all. They were our friends and colleagues and we loved them." Ros sniffed before turning in his arms and hugging him.

Xxxxxxxx

"It's cold." Ruth slipped her hand into Harry's as he nodded. "Harry. It's over."

"For another year." He kissed her hair as she leaned against him. The wreath laid by the DG earlier lay in front of them. Harry read the ribbon across the red poppies - 'they gave their tomorrow for our today." He sighed. "How many more? How many more people die? Ruth. I'm getting old."

"No, you are thinking about the friends we've lost. Wondering how we are still here, missing them as much as the day they died."

"Ruth." He sighed as he held her. "It's"

"I know. They gave their tomorrow for our todays and it's still going on. Only the real world won't know. Can never know. After all, we're already ghosts. Spooks."

He stepped back, taking her hand before leading her away from Horseguards Parade. She was right. They were already ghosts, slipping in and out of the ether hoping that they'd make a difference. That somehow they made the world a better place for everyone's tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxx.


End file.
